


Good Morning, Woody

by inuko678



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Short, Smut, Unprotected Sex, but i didn't clarify if they're engaged, i called sicheng yuta's future hubby, mentions of phone sex, not watersports tho, pissing, rawdogging, sicheng wets the bed, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Yuta is tired, but not too tired to take advantage of the situation in front of him.





	Good Morning, Woody

Yuta heaved a tired breath as he entered his and Sicheng's spacious bedroom. He shed his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack in the corner before stalking closer to the bed. He dropped his keys and wallet in the catch-all dish on the nightstand by the bed. He set his nearly dead phone beside the bowl and plugged it in before heavily plopping down on the edge of the bed.

Sicheng had the tendacy to sleep in the middle of their king-sized bed whenever Yuta went out of town. If Yuta didn't know any better he'd think his future hubby enjoyed when he left just so he could have the whole bed to himself. Sicheng looked so cozy sleeping on his tummy, covers up to his shoulders, and a gentle hand tucked under his chin. His growing chocolate fringe caressing his cheeks ever so slightly. Yuta groaned as he stretched out on the little sliver of bed beside his lover. "Sicheng," he whined in the younger's ear as he draped an arm over the younger's shoulders.

Sicheng let out a soft, "Hmm?" Yuta pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's nape before whispering in his ear, "I'm home." Sicheng slowly rolled over to face the elder, cracking one eye open to look at him. "Welcome back," he cutely yawned out. Yuta pouted and buried his face in Sicheng's neck, "I'm so tired. These red eye flights are kicking my ass," he complained. Sicheng pushed his boyfriend away in mild annoyance, "Then go to sleep," he mumbled. He was even so kind as to scoot over to his assigned side of the bed to make room for his boyfriend.

He patted the newly vacated space and said, "Come on." He tucked his arms behind his head and let his eyes shut again, fully intending to go back to sleep.

Now that Sicheng was lying on his back, Yuta could see the clear tent pitched under the thick comforter. Yuta bit his full bottom lip thinking about how badly he wanted to fuck his boyfriend right now. He breached the younger's side of the bed. "Sicheng," he said pulling his boyfriend closer by his bicep, "Don't go back to sleep yet."

Sicheng frowned and elbowed his boyfriend away, "Why?" he whined out. Yuta rested his weight on his elbow and used his free hand to push his boyfriend's hair from his face. "You're hard," Yuta simply said. Sicheng cracked his eyes opened and looked down at his erection, it was clear he didn't even notice the shadow his dick was casting in the dimly lit room. He shrugged and easily responded with, "So?" Yuta continued to stroke his boyfriend's hair...he was itching to stroke something else but refrained for now. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

Sicheng shrugged again, turning his face away from the elder. "It'll go down, it's just morning wood." "I can help it go down faster," Yuta slickly commented. He let a hand slip under the comforter and was instantly happy to be able to grip Sicheng's cock with no obstructions. The younger liked to sleep in the nude. Yuta was at least modest enough to wear shorts to bed. It did make for easy access for Yuta though.

Before Yuta could get his first stroke in, Sicheng's hand shot under the blanket as well. "Get lost," he murmured as he pinched the elder's wandering hand. Yuta hissed and drew his hand back. "Go to sleep," Sicheng said again. He turned on his side away from his boyfriend. Yuta snorted. 'No chance,' he thought. He gripped the younger's shoulder and turned him back over.

Sicheng was about to yell at his boyfriend but then he saw him stand up. He let his eyes close again because he thought the elder was going to take a shower or something. He didn't really care as long as he was left alone. Fat chance.

Yuta found his way to the foot of the bed. He stealthily crawled under the cover until Sicheng's dick quite literally bopped him in the forehead. He grinned and gripped the wood in his hand again. Sicheng's eyes popped open as he snatched the cover off his body. They made eye contact, Yuta smiled and Sicheng glowered. "Really?" the younger dryly asked.

"Really," Yuta confirmed before wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's pretty dick. Sicheng groaned one part in annoyance and one part in pleasure. "I really hate you, Nakamoto," he said covering his face with his arm. Yuta paid him no mind and sucked the younger's dick down his throat. No gag reflex. Sicheng let out a soft moan and arched his back a little, lifting his knees. He buried his fingers into Yuta's peachy blond hair. "Don't stop."

Sicheng was tired, but with the way Yuta was gobbling him down was waking him up pretty quickly. Yuta's head bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm, hands gripping the younger's hips tightly to keep him in place. "Yutaaa," Sicheng whimpered out, his fist firmly planted in Yuta's scalp. "I'm coming." He pulled at Yuta's hair as he errupted in the elder's throat. He came so fast that he actually felt embarrassed, but he hadn't had his dick sucked in about a week. That's how long Yuta had been gone.

The obnoxious gulping sounds Yuta made as he swallowed were absurd. The elder accepted his boyfriend's essence graciously though, it was Sicheng afterall. Sicheng went slack under Yuta, breathing heavily and staring up at the high ceiling. Yuta pulled free and wiped the spit...and overflow...from his chin. He stood up and stripped off his t-shirt, jeans, and briefs. 

"I hope you don't think we're done yet," he said as he pulled a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Sicheng groaned in exasperation. Yuta nudged the younger onto his side and then cozied up behind him. He poured some of the lube over his fingers before tossing the bottle. He pressed a finger against the younger's opening. Sicheng immediately spread his legs to allow the elder better access.

Yuta was surprised at how easily his finger went inside. "What have you been doing to yourself Sicheng?" Yuta asked in his ear before running his tongue over the cartilage piercing there. "Why are you so surprised?" Sicheng moaned out and pushed his ass back against Yuta's hand, "You know we had phone sex a few hours ago." "I thought you just jacked off. I didn't know you fingered yourself too," Yuta defended, "You have no idea how fucking sexy that is."

He clamped his lips on the younger's neck and shoved a second and third finger in down to the knuckles. "Then hurry up and fuck me so I can go back to sleep," Sicheng snapped, though he couldn't stop his hips from rolling in time with his boyfriend's prodding fingers. Yuta pulled his fingers from his boyfriend's ass and quickly replaced them with his dick.

He slid in seamlessly, burying himself in balls deep. He gripped his boyfriend's hip and pressed his chest to the younger's back tightly. "Baby boy, you feel so good around my dick. I've missed your tight ass so much," Yuta groaned into the younger's neck. He let his perfect teeth nip at the space right below his ear. Sicheng let out what sounded like a pur as he reached a hand behind him to grip the back of Yuta's neck.

"You are so fucking sexy, Sicheng," Yuta growled out. He hadn't even begun to move and was ready to blow his load from that damn pur alone. He knew he wouldn't last long and he was pretty certain Sicheng was about ready to pop his second load as well. Yuta slowly pushed forward and pulled Sicheng's ass back at the same time. It was going to be a slow fuck because, damn it, Yuta was tired. 

He snaked his other arm around Sicheng's neck in a lax chokehold and lifted onto his elbow to gain a little leverage. Yuta was able to pump his hips a little easier and faster. The hand that was on Sicheng's hip was pushing the younger down into the mattress and forcing him into a perfect arch. Sicheng was thankful he was flexible or else his back would be killing him.

He moaned as he felt his boyfriend's hips smack his ass. Yuta was going slow as molasses but each thrust was hard and deliberate. Yuta had angled his hips upward so his dick would graze his boyfriend's prostate. "Oh my god, Yuta, you're going to make me pee on my self," Sicheng whimpered out. He already had to pee...and Yuta was pounding him so hard...and with the way his body was tightly contorted Yuta was wacking his bladder. It was all too much for Sicheng's body at 4 AM.

"Don't you dare," Yuta warned, but never changed his pace, "I'm almost there." He snapped his hips forward hard and yanked Sicheng back to meet him. Sicheng cried out loudly, doing his best to concentrate on not wetting the bed and also the pleasure he was feeling. Yuta turned the younger's face to him and pressed the most gentle kiss to the side of his lips.

That was the type of petty shit Yuta did: roughly pound his ass open, but give him soft kisses. "I'm going to come, baby boy," Yuta whispered before kissing the side of his mouth softly again. He harshly thrust forward two more times before he was filling Sicheng deeply. He sped up his pace long enough to ride his climax out and let his hand slide from Sicheng's hip to his lower tummy.

That action sent Sicheng over the edge. He felt his gut tighten and before he could stop it, he was peeing and coming at the same time. "Oh nooo," Sicheng cried out loudly. Yuta's eyes widened as the light stream created a wet spot on their bed. The elder released his boyfriend who sat up immediately. His face was bright red, "I really, really hate you," Sicheng yelled with a swift punch to his boyfriend's shoulder.

Yuta couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from his chest. His wide smile covered his face completely as he laughed from a good healthy place. "I can't believe you wet the bed! How old are you?" he taunted. Sicheng had never been so embarrassed in his 21 years of life. He couldn't believe it either, but he couldn't hold it anymore. "I need to take a shower," he frantically said moving to get up. 

Yuta grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and tugged him back down. "I'm sorry, Sicheng," he said, "I'll change the sheets." "It's the least you can do," Sicheng grumbled.Yuta grabbed the back of his boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a proper kiss. Sicheng kissed him back intending to straddle him, but then his knee hit the wet spot immediately snapping him back to reality.

He quickly broke away saying, "Shower." He practically ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Yuta grinned and shook his head. He laid onto his back feeling sated. He did notice that he was covered in sweat, semen, and a little bit of Sicheng's piss. "I need a shower too," he mumbled to himself. He stood up and yanked the soiled sheets off their bed, tossing them on the floor.

He was going to make up the bed, but showering with his love sounded more appealing. "We'll just sleep in the guest bedroom," he said to himself with an approving nod. When he heard the shower turn on he called out, "Save some hot water for me, I'm coming in!" before joining his boyfriend in the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> THE PISSING THING WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN...BUT IT DOES HAPPEN SO I KEPT IT IN! THIS IS MY FIRST YUWIN FIC! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I THINK THE NEXT SMUT I WRITE FOR THEM WILL EXPLORE SICHENG'S FLEXIBILITY A BIT MORE!


End file.
